


De la Tierra a la Espuma.

by TheYoko



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoko/pseuds/TheYoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Cheza-chan. El veterano biólogo marino Kotetsu Kaburagi creía que nada le quedaba para seguir viviendo, pero un encuentro casual en el que él pensaba que era su “último” día le demostró que estaba equivocado. ¿Pero cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de su excéntrico salvador?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Land to Foam.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59355) by Cheza-chan.. 



****

“De la Tierra a la Espuma”.

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **Cheza-chan** )

__  
“Pero la voz de esa mujer  
era la única sirena  
para el oído turbulento  
en las sensuales odiseas.  
Y me he quedado con la voz  
de esa mujer –la voz apenas-  
como se quedan los marinos  
oyendo el mar desde la arena.  
Cuán tristes son los marineros  
que ansiaron muerte en la tormenta,  
y junto al mar, un cualquier día,  
la muerte encuentran en la tierra.”

**(Alberto Angel Montoya. Fragmento de “La voz apenas.”)**

¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La habladora que ya logró que su cel nuevo tenga el Bautismo y la Primera Comunión! (traducido al español significa que, por primera vez desde que lo compré, el cel se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Dos veces. El mismo día). 

Porque extrañábamos “Bunny del Mar”!!!... (aunque ya no lo extrañen, que Priestess subió otro capi y estoy en vías de traducirlo, jorojojó!!!). Síiiii, extrañamos a nuestro Tritón favorito, mudo y tsundere!!!! Y por eso traduzco este fic de Cheza-chan, que lo hallé por curiosa, lo leí por aguerrida, y lo amé por original!!!... Aquí también hay tritones, sirenas y otras criaturas místicas de la mar; hay amor, hay comprensión y muchos hectolitros de agua salada, guachiguay!!! 

Este fic es muy lindo y muy “enseñador”, porque Cheza, al igual que Lozie por ejemplo, es MUY detallada con escenarios y situaciones. Esta autora no se limita a relatarte el asunto, también te hace los planos y la maqueta, básicamente. Te hace meter en lo que narra. Te obliga a interesarte y buscar más información. Es genial!!! 

La única parte mala del asunto es que... a veeeeeeeeer... el fic en sí tiene trece capítulos. Comienza con un prólogo, y acaba con un epílogo I. Sí, está sin terminar, claramente. No, yo personalmente pienso que no afecta para nada que falte el epílogo II, porque el final no queda “abierto” y termina todo muy colgado; por eso me decidí a traducirlo igual (que además Cheza me dijo que a lo mejor con esto la ayudo a encontrar la inspiración para terminar con el epílogo faltante...). A mi parecer la cosa no afecta negativamente, pero después ustedes me dirán... Postearé este fic también en AO3 y en Amor Yaoi, con el correspondiente permiso que me dió la autora, sí señor. 

Mmmmh... Un pescador encuentra una sirena en su red, la mira un rato y la tira al agua de nuevo. Su compañero lo mira intrigado y le pregunta: “¿Y por qué?. Y el otro responde, encogiéndose de hombros: “¿Y por dónde?”. 

(Cricricricricri...) 

** Datos de la Escritora Original: **

Cheza-chan ha escrito otros fics sobre Tiger & Bunny, incluyendo un crossover con la película “Pacific Rim”, un fic llamado “The Best Defense” (si vieron la peli, y leen en inglés, este fic les va a encantar!). También ha escrito “Choose”, “My Hero” y mi próxima traducción de ella: “& Bunny”. 

****

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO: >**

**“De la Tierra a la Espuma” © Cheza-chan.**

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _“TheYoko”._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original consta de trece capítulos, se publicó por primera vez el día 7 de Marzo de 2013, y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos de FFNET._

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este prólogo: 21 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 7 de Junio de 2014. Hora: 19:35] 

* * *

  
**Título:** De la Tierra a la Espuma – prólogo.  
 **Pareja/Personajes:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
 **Raiting:** R (M por Maduro)  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (los de Tiger  & Bunny).  
 **Género:** UA ￼ 

_“Kotetsu.”_

_Kotetsu se volvió, levantando una mano para proteger sus ojos del sol. La sonrisa de su esposa era igual de brillante a la par que acomodaba un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de su oreja._

_“Kotetsu. Lo entristecerás si haces eso.” La sonrisa de Tomoe se hizo mucho más amplia—brillante—ante la obvia confusión del hombre. “Respira,” susurró su esposa._

Kotetsu inhaló profundamente y su boca se abrió por completo mientras silenciosamente gritaba. Había un ardor en su pecho, sumado a la sensación de sofoco. _‘¡Estoy ahogándome...!’_ se advirtió a sí mismo, recordando que se había adentrado en el oleaje sin intención de volver a emerger. 

Kotetsu sacudió sus extremidades, sus brazos deslizándose a través del agua mientras luchaba por alcanzar la superficie. Estaba atrapado en una corriente submarina particularmente fuerte; las olas lo habían arrastrado muy lejos mientras recordaba su pérdida. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, sintiendo al agua llenar sus pulmones. Dejó de luchar entonces, y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa. _‘Esto es... lo que yo quería.’_ Resignándose a su destino, el hombre se hundió en la bienvenida oscuridad de lo profundo del océano. 

**X**

“...ejo!” 

Kotetsu se encogió involuntariamente. 

“¡Viejo!” 

_¿Yo? No soy así de viejo._

“¡Despierta, viejo... por favor!” 

Kotetsu distantemente sintió unas firmes manos presionando sobre su pecho, y labios sobre los suyos. Se preguntó por qué, pero entonces sintió el burbujeo en sus pulmones. Comenzó a despertar con una fuerte tos, doblándose hacia un lado mientras vomitaba el exceso de agua que le impedía respirar apropiadamente. 

“Gracias a Dios...” una aliviada, casi llorosa voz, suspiró. 

Kotetsu gimió en desacuerdo. No había que agradecerle a nadie el dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Enterró su rostro en lo que creía que era arena. Habiéndose revolcado a menudo en ella durante toda su vida, conocía la granulosa, áspera sensación muy bien. Pero por otro lado, las manos que gentilmente lo tocaban, no eran familiares en ningún sentido. Con otro gruñido, Kotetsu intentó abrir los ojos. Fue una difícil hazaña, pero lo consiguió. Y lo lamentó cuando el sol de la tarde casi lo cegó, pero luchó contra la luz para poder ver. Hubo un torbellino de algo color oro, y entonces unos preocupados ojos verde esmeralda. “No se quien eres...” se quejó Kotetsu, apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en la arena. “Déjame—” 

“No.” 

Kotetsu sollozó lastimosamente. “¿Qué si digo ‘por favor’, como hiciste tú?” 

Su rubio rescatista frunció el ceño—Kotetsu no lo vio—y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco más. “Viejo—” 

“Uno,” lo interrumpió Kotetsu, sentándose e ignorando el prominente dolor en su cabeza. “No estoy—¿desnudo como tú?” Más consciente de sus alrededores, le dio al joven una ojeada antes de dejar que sus ojos se posaran en el rostro ceñudo. “¿Por qué estás desnudo...?” 

“Barnaby,” facilitó el extraño, seria su expresión. Y tal como Kotetsu había notado, estaba desnudo y muy despreocupado por el hecho. Estaba arrodillado en la arena, las manos descansando fortuitamente sobre sus muslos. 

“¿Perdiste... tus ropas rescatándome?” preguntó Kotetsu, intentando mantener sus ojos centrados en los verdes frente a él, en vez de recorrer con la vista el musculoso cuerpo hasta abajo. 

Barnaby inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha. “¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que eso fue lo que sucedió?” 

“No,” se atragantó Kotetsu, sosteniendo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se apartó, intentando ponerse de pie torpemente. “Te agradezco, por rescatarme—” 

“¿Intentarás volver a hacerlo otra vez?” 

Kotetsu se tensó, sus facciones oscureciéndose mientras observaba la arena bajo sus pies. Forzándose a sonreír, enfrentó al extraño que ahora estaba parado detrás suyo. “Encuentra mi sombrero por mí,” pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello húmedo. “y no lo volveré a hacer.” 

Los brillantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron. “Lo haré, y cuando lo encuentre, te lo devolveré.” 

Kotetsu rió suavemente. “Sabré si es el mío, así que no compres una imitación barata ni nada.” 

Barnaby sonrió y Kotetsu descubrió que ello era algo fantástico de ver en el joven. “No traeré una imitación.” 

Tarareando, Kotetsu se alejó, saludando por sobre su hombro mientras lentamente hacía su camino de regreso a la playa donde esperaba que su auto continuara estacionado. Las autoridades en esa área eran muy estrictas, y estaban muy hartos de ver la insignia de su trabajo como excusa para aparcar en cualquier parte y momento. Y hablando del trabajo... sería capaz de encontrar una explicación creíble—“¡Somos biólogos marinos! ¡Tenemos que volvernos uno con el océano!”—pero su amigo de la infancia sería capaz de ver a través de esa endeble excusa. 

Kotetsu revolvió en el desordenado asiento trasero de su SUV en busca de una toalla. Hallando una, secó su cabello rudamente. Pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero el comenzar un nuevo proyecto le recordó a su esposa fallecida y la reacción emocional había sido fuerte, casi fragosa. Un inofensivo trago se convirtió en dos, y ya para entonces Kotetsu estaba conduciendo hacia la playa con una botella de ron a su lado, en el asiento del pasajero. 

Con la toalla colocada sobre sus hombros Kotetsu exhaló con fuerza. “Contrólate, Kaburagi...” Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó el auto hasta el lado del conductor y subió al mismo. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos calmarse antes de comenzar la hora de marcha que lo llevaría de regreso a su “oficina”. ￼ 

Kotetsu no tuvo mucho tiempo para sí mismo hasta casi dos semanas más tarde, y con cada hora que pasaba, pensaba cada vez menos en el muchacho rubio y desnudo de la playa. Iván Karelin y Karina Lyle lo mantuvieron ocupado los primeros días, pero ambos estudiantes de secundaria e internos cuestionaron la desaparición de su acostumbrado sombrero. Las investigaciones entonces comenzaron a amontonarse y todos los pensamientos sobre su misterioso salvador fueron puestos a un lado. Antonio era la razón por la cual ahora conducía de regreso a la playa con otra excusa de “¡más investigación!”. 

**-x-**

_“¿Hablarás con ella?”_

_Kotetsu mantuvo su ojo presionado contra el visor del microscopio, ya sin ver la muestra en la placa de petri debajo._

_“Kotetsu. No puedes seguir huyendo.”_

_“No soy bueno para ella.”_

_“¡Ella necesita a su padre!” sostuvo Antonio, golpeando con la mano sobre el escritorio, los vacíos matraces tintineando peligrosamente. Kotetsu levantó la cabeza para posar la vista en el alterado hombre. Antonio lo miró a su vez. “Eres mi amigo—”_

_“Y deberías ser capaz de saber cuándo un tema necesita ser dado por terminado,” suspiró Kotetsu, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Antonio se fue sin decir otra palabra, pero Kotetsu podía sentirlo maldiciendo del otro lado del pasillo._

**-x-**

Kotetsu observaba las olas que gentilmente rompían en la orilla y lamían sus pies desnudos. “Quizás lo imaginé,” suspiró, pateando el agua. 

“¿Te refieres a mí, viejo?” 

Kotetsu miró por sobre su hombro y casi cayó sobre la salobre orilla. “¡Oi! ¡Vas a lograr que te arresten si continúas paseándote desnudo!” 

Barnaby inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente—¿una costumbre?, se preguntó Kotetsu. “Esta es la piel con la que nací, y es muy cómoda.” El muchacho sonrió de forma deslumbrante y Kotetsu se concentró en ello antes que en los perfilados abdominales del muy bien dotado joven. “Encontré tu sombrero.” 

Las cejas de Kotetsu se enarcaron, una burlona sonrisa bailando en sus labios, no del todo lista para ensancharse. “¿Lo hallaste? ¿De verdad?” 

Barnaby movió sus manos, las cuales había estado escondiendo detrás de su espalda, y las extendió hacia adelante. Sobre sus palmas estaba la boina blanco y negro que había vestido casi cada día desde que se casara con Tomoe Amamiya—Tomoe _Kaburagi_ luego que fueran oficialmente declarados marido y mujer. Kotetsu le dio al rubio una mirada escéptica, inclinándose para tomar el sombrero. Volteándolo, buscó el forro. Su corazón se encogió, salteándose un latido mientras encontraba la frase que su esposa había bordado allí. _Siempre serás mi tigre salvaje._ Permaneció observando al otro hombre, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, pero sin que ninguna palabra saliera. “¿Cómo...?” preguntó finalmente con un chillido. 

Barnaby sonrió satisfecho. “Te lo prometí, ¿no?” 

Kotetsu rió, asintiendo. “Por ahora, voy a ignorar el hecho de que eres obviamente un loco y desnudo acosador y simplemente voy a agradecerte.” Se adelantó, sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos hasta que estuvo libre del agua salada, y se detuvo frente al rubio. Con otra carcajada, deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros descubiertos. “Gracias, Barnaby.” 

“No olvides tu parte del trato,” le recordó el muchacho con voz firme. 

Kotetsu rió, “Hagamos uno nuevo. Siempre que tenga tiempo, visitaré la playa y espero que estés aquí también para sentarte conmigo—acompañarme. Tal vez así pueda entender por qué paseas desnudo.” 

Barnaby levantó sus manos, devolviendo tentativamente el abrazo de Kotetsu. “Tal vez.” 

“¡Oi!,” rió Kotetsu, apartando gentilmente al rubio. Con una sonrisa afectada, se colocó su sombrero, el cual estaba sorprendentemente seco y limpio. “¿Estoy fantástico, no?” 

Barnaby arqueó un ceja incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza. 

“Y lo dice un nudista en una playa pública. ¡Policía!” Kotetsu se apartó del manotazo con una carcajada, lanzándose nuevamente hacia las aguas. Barnaby admiró el momento—las gotas de agua que brillaban como diamantes, embelleciéndolo todo aún más—antes de darle caza. 

**X**

Cuando Kotetsu regresó a la oficina esa tarde, todo el mundo notó el cambio en su comportamiento, pero sólo uno fue lo suficientemente valiente para señalarlo. “Temo preguntar qué sucedió...” Murmuró Antonio, parado bajo el marco de la puerta del taller de trabajo de su amigo. 

Kotetsu le sonrió socarronamente a Antonio, colocándose su blanca bata de laboratorio. “¿No lo hagas, entonces? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer aquí... y jugar con los delfines,” añadió con una risita. 

“Corrección—los estudiamos y atendemos hasta que sanen.” 

“Es lo mismo,” se burló Kotetsu, apartando papeles en su desordenado escritorio. Su rostro se iluminó mientras hallaba lo que estaba buscando: una banda elástica negra para atarse el cabello. Recogiendo su cabello, envolvió el corto mechón con la banda elástica, creando una diminuta cola de caballo. Luego miró a su alrededor, sus ojos abriéndose interrogativamente ante el hombre ocupando todavía su salida. “¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Los delfines están esperando!” 

“¿Cuando vas a planear trabajar en el tanque de los tiburones?” suspiró Antonio, bajando los brazos mientras Kotetsu caminaba hacia él. 

“¡Nunca!” contestó el castaño más pequeño, esquivando a su amigo. 

Antonio sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió a espaldas de Kotetsu. Algo había sucedido mientras Kotetsu había estado fuera que le había devuelto una genuina felicidad. Le hubiera gustado saber qué, pero el tema era delicado y no lo presionaría. 

Kotetsu había dejado su sombrero en el auto. Descansaba decorosamente en el asiento del pasajero. Ya nunca más lo usaría para el trabajo; sólo para ir a la playa. ￼ 

****

Nota de la autora original:

**N/A:** ¡Un ángulo completamente diferente! Jaja... ja... esto no es en lo que estaba trabajando. Necesito mantenerme lejos de los TnB anon kink prompts. Voy a tener que hacer una considerable cantidad de investigaciones sobre el trabajo-provisorio-que-le-di-a-Kotetsu, pero... ¿tal vez valga la pena? *sonrisa nerviosa* No... esperen actualizaciones mensuales. Si tengo suerte, tendré otro capítulo de esto hecho antes de Mayo *ffffs* 

(También necesito continuar mi fic de Bleach antes que me azoten... 

* * *

****

Aclas...:

**_Placa de petri:_** es ese redondelito de vidrio que se ve bajo los microscopios. Las que van a la secu seguramente ya lo conocen, pues biología rulezzzz!!!. O química. 

**_Matraces (plural de matraz):_** es esa botella con forma que recuerda a una especie de triángulo con pico largo. Lo mismo, si van a la secu, lo habrán visto en el laboratorio. 

****

Un poco de autobombo (énfasis en mí y solamente en mí nada más. Ah! Y solamente más en mí):

Me encuentran casi siempre conectada al Face, aún si estoy en el trabajo, aunque no pueda charlar mucho. Pueden pedir solicitud de amistad, eh, no muerdo fuerte; ya estoy vieja y mis colmillos están flojos...: **https://www.facebook.com/PleasyStay**

Y ahora tengo Turiter!!! Digo, Twitter: **@PleasyTheYoko**. Síganme los buenos!!! 

Mi canal de Youtube, con mi otro codename (“Gata Flora”): **https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCZ5m1HPqZAv2W58VPti6Ig** Allí subo MMDs, AMVs, MADs, etc, de Tiger  & Bunny, tooooooodo subtitulado en español para el Fandom con Ñ!!! 

Y hablando de Fandom T&B con Ñ: Próximamente voy a inaugurar un blog donde voy a subir traducciones de toda clase de información sobre la serie, que en inglés hay muchísimo!!! Solamente tengan un poco de paciencia, que de a poco, hago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** De la Tierra a la Espuma – capítulo uno.  
 **Parejas/Personajes:** Kaburagi Kotetsu/Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
 **Rating:** R (M por Maduro)  
 **Género:** AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (los de Tiger  & Bunny)

Kotetsu nunca diría que odiaba su trabajo, nunca. En cualquier otro momento donde hubiera un viaje en puerta para obtener muestras vivas, normalmente él era el primero en comenzar a empacar. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo. 

Karina se quitó la chaqueta escolar, doblándola sobre su brazo, y permaneció observando inquisitivamente al callado castaño sentado de manera casi precaria en un banco en medio del laboratorio principal. “¿Señor Kotetsu?” lo llamó ella, sin desear sobresaltarlo y que perdiera el balance y cayera. No hubo respuesta. Karina dio unos pasos tentativos en su dirección, echando su cabello hacia atrás mientras inclinaba la cabeza de modo de estar al mismo nivel visual del hombre. “¿Kotetsu?” 

Kotetsu se sobresaltó al regresar a la realidad, y buscó algo para estabilizarse mientras el banco se balanceaba. Desafortunadamente no había nada que sirviera de ayuda, y Karina estaba muy lejos para detener su caída lo suficientemente rápido. Pero el biólogo nunca tocó suelo, sin embargo. Karina se quitó las manos del rostro, espiando a través de un ojo entreabierto. 

Kotetsu miraba por sobre su hombro y sonreía. “¡Muchas gracias, Iván! Pero deberías dejar de jugar al ninja sigiloso.” 

Karina exhaló con fuerza y su corazón dejó su garganta para retornar al correcto lugar en su pecho. “Iván,” dijo, moviéndose hacia un lado para observar al otro interno. “No me sigas hasta aquí: _camina _conmigo.” El tímido rubio se ruborizó, sus temblorosos dedos aún curvados en la blanca bata de laboratorio de Kotetsu.__

Kotetsu descendió del banco, su sonrisa ensanchándose al notar que el adolescente seguía aferrado a él. Sus pensamientos intentaron traicionarlo, pero se forzó a permanecer dentro de los confines del laboratorio. “¿Obtuvieron ambos el permiso de sus padres y su escuela?” preguntó, enarcando una ceja ante Karina. Miró por sobre su hombro al chico que continuaba aferrado a él. “¿Obtuviste el permiso de tu sobreprotector novio?” 

Iván finalmente soltó la chaqueta de Kotetsu para cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Las puntas de sus orejas se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso, significativamente, pero asintió con lentitud, contestando ‘si’ a todas las preguntas. 

“¡Estupendo!” Kotetsu se acomodó la chaqueta de una manera más confortable y dio una palmada. “¡Comencemos empacando los artículos necesarios para nuestro viaje de investigación!” Levantó un puño y comenzó a marchar. Karina obligó a Iván a moverse y ambos lo siguieron. 

**X X X**

Antonio se autoproclamó supervisor de su improvisado viaje aún cuando supuestamente había dos adultos presentes. Ya para comenzar, Kotetsu estaba dormido, con ambos adolescentes ovillados contra su costado, así que era imposible contar con él. Pero sin embargo, cuando arribaron a su destino programado... Antonio presionó el puente de su nariz, su cabeza inclinada. Kotetsu ya trepaba al bote por tercera vez, lanzándose al agua una vez alcanzada la orilla para una _cuarta zambullida._

“Estás perturbando al ecosistema en vez que estudiarlo,” gruñó Antonio. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Iván zambulléndose desde la orilla del barco también. “¡Y estás imponiendo un mal ejemplo!” 

La cabeza de Kotetsu emergió por la parte trasera del yate donde estaban trabajando, su negro cabello mojado oscureciéndole parcialmente el rostro. Sonrió a su amigo. “Sólo estamos reconociendo el hábitat, ya que somos los únicos que realizaremos la recolección de las muestras.” Iván se asomó a su lado—Antonio sintió curiosidad de saber cómo lograban compartir el angosto espacio de la única escalera —y asintió en acuerdo, completamente escondido tras su empapado cabello. La sonrisa de Kotetsu se ensanchó. “¿Lo ves?” 

“Ponte tu traje de buceo,” suspiró Antonio. 

“Bien, bien,” refunfuñó Kotetsu, trepando al bote antes que el adolescente. Su sonrisa volvió cuando divisó a Karina sosteniendo el consabido traje. “¿Y no eres tú mi ayudante, querida?” rió Kotetsu mientras se calzaba el traje de neopreno. 

Karina sonrió, sosteniendo una de las mangas para que él pudiera meter su brazo dentro. “¿No lo soy siempre?” 

“¡Claro que si!” 

“¿...Y yo, señor Kotetsu?” preguntó Iván, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por el hombre al otro lado del bote. Antonio sonrió para sí mismo mientras ayudaba al rubio con su traje. 

“¡Tú también, Iván!” declaró Kotetsu, estirándose para conseguir un mejor ajuste del ceñido traje de buceo. “Si no estuvieras aquí, no tendría a nadie que me ayudara a recolectar muestras.” La voz de Kotetsu cambió a un tono burlón, “Porque el Toro grande y malo no quiere mojarse el pelaje.” Le mostró la lengua a su amigo antes de volverse y sonreír ampliamente a Karina y agradecerle por su ayuda. 

Antonio bajó la mirada para encontrar a Iván observándolo con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa. “No digas nada...” murmuró, apartando los húmedos y pálidos mechones. Iván rió con suavidad, subiendo el cierre de su traje. 

Kotetsu retornó a su modo “serio” una vez que ya todos estuvieron vestidos, y se reunió con el grupo para volver a examinar el equipo. Una vez que consideraron que todo estaba correcto para su uso, Kotetsu se colocó el tanque de aire, ajustando las correas del arnés apropiadamente. Revisó una vez más y sonrió al trío que lo observaba. “¡Listo!” 

Iván sonrió tímidamente y se encaminó hacia el borde de la plataforma que sobresalía por sobre el agua. Aguardó allí por Kotetsu, esperando que el más experimentado fuera primero. Kotetsu sonrió y entonces se colocó el respirador. Siguieron sus anteojos a continuación y se sentó. Con un rápido movimiento, se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó que las aguas lo recibieran. Era diferente de las zambullidas casuales que había hecho anteriormente. Las aletas de sus pies se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ayudándolo a mantenerse a flote mientras esperaba que Iván se le uniera. El adolescente entró al mar silenciosamente y ambos desaparecieron bajo la superficie del agua color verde. 

Karina suspiró suavemente, inclinándose sobre uno de los lados del barco. No tenía problemas en unirse a Kotetsu en aguas poco profundas —en cualquier tipo de profundidad, en verdad— pero Iván tenía más experiencia en buceo que ella; la prueba radicaba en su certificación, algo en lo que la chica estaba trabajando para obtener. 

“Preparemos el laboratorio para cuando regresen,” dijo Antonio, su grave voz trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad. Con una mirada final por sobre el costado del yate, Karina lo siguió bajo cubierta. Sonrió, deteniéndose para saludar a su compañero de prácticas y a Kotetsu mientras ambos nadaban por debajo del piso de vidrio del bote. 

“Siempre jugando,” suspiró Antonio. 

Karina puso los ojos en blanco a sus espaldas. “Debería aprender a soltarse un poco. Quizás así disfrute su trabajo como el señor Kotetsu.” 

_“Disfruto_ mi trabajo,” contestó el hombre, observando mientras las piernas de Kotetsu se perdían de vista. _‘Es que creo que está usando esto como una excusa para escapar de la vida.’_

Karina asintió y lo siguió, acomodando su cabello en un pulcro, elegante estilo que no la molestara. 

**X**

Kotetsu flotó boca arriba, luego de tomar una foto a una serpiente krait marina que nadaba alejándose del enorme arrecife justo bajo él, buscando a Iván. Sonrió a pesar del regulador de aire cuando vio al chico atrapado en un banco de peces. Parecían estar danzando a su alrededor, y el chico parecía estar haciendo lo mismo en el centro de este “banco” tornado. Kotetsu no pudo evitar sino tomar unas cuantas fotos del momento. Eventualmente, los peces se alejaron, permitiéndole al chico acercarse al hombre. Iván agitó sus brazos tan excitadamente como la presión del agua le permitió y Kotetsu acarició su cabeza en comprensión. 

Kotetsu le indicó que necesitaban descender un poco más para hallar lo que buscaban. Iván asintió, manteniéndose cerca mientras nadaban hacia un foso ubicado algunos metros más allá. Luego el chico se adelantó al biólogo por un trecho, quizás. Kotetsu giró los ojos antes de sacudir sus piernas para alcanzarlo. Y se distrajo momentáneamente luego de que algo situado en la base del sobrepoblado arrecife de coral llamara su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo detrás de la máscara y una corriente de burbujas escapó mientras gritaba a través del regulador de aire. _‘¡Es una estrella de mar corona de espinas!’_ No estaba en su lista de ejemplares para recolectar, ¿pero cuándo tendrían otra oportunidad?. 

Kotetsu se alejó del arrecife, impulsándose con sus pies para propulsarse tras Iván, cuyas aletas acababan de desaparecer en la oscuridad de más abajo. Con lo que no contaba era con que la manguera de aire de su cilindro quedara atrapada en una columna de coral. Cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde, de todos modos, y la misma se separó del tanque. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, exhaló y retuvo la pequeña porción de aire que quedaba en su regulador, esperando ser capaz de llegar a la superficie. Cada traje venía equipado con un botón de pánico, el cual Kotetsu activó repetidamente mientras buscaba la silueta del barco. Y mientras no supiera de manera cierta a qué profundidad se encontraba Iván, no quiso arriesgarse a esperar para compartir el oxigeno. 

Kotetsu hizo una mueca tras su máscara, rindiéndose cuando el ardor en sus pulmones comenzó. Dio una mirada hacia la superficie y a disgusto notó que la parte inferior del bote no aparecía en ninguna parte cercana. _‘Quizás es porque estoy hundiéndome...’_ El regulador en su boca se desprendió, unas cuantas burbujas salieron de ella, y rápidamente comprendió la razón detrás del presentimiento que algo había estado faltando esa mañana mientras su visión se oscurecía. _‘Barnaby...’_

**X**

El muchacho apretó la nariz de Kotetsu con una mano, usando la otra para doblar su cabeza en el ángulo apropiado. Inclinándose, selló juntas sus bocas y respiró. No hubo reacción. Liberó la cabeza de Kotetsu, depositando ambas manos, una sobre la otra, sobre su pecho. Comenzó a bombear, ignorando las lágrimas que amenazaban brotar. _‘¡Despierta, viejo...!’_ Abandonando el rítmico bombeo, volvió a respirar en la boca de Kotetsu. 

Luego de un cuarto intento, Kotetsu tosió, escupiendo toda el agua. De inmediato intentó abrir los ojos, entrecerrándolos al sentir el sol de la tarde, y sonrió débilmente. “¿Es mi rubio y acosador héroe?” 

Barnaby rió, forzado el sonido mientras reprimía las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo. “¿Eso lo que soy?” 

“Considerando... cuán lejos estamos de Sternbild, sí... eres mi acosador... Pero me alegra. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no lo hice a propósito esta vez.” 

Echando una mirada hacia la izquierda donde yacía el maltrecho equipo de buceo, el muchacho asintió. “Te creo.” 

Kotetsu se inclinó hacia delante, tomando con firmeza la mano que agarró la suya, y utilizando esa palanca de ayuda para sentarse. Pasó por alto la obvia pregunta de ‘¿por qué estás desnudo—otra vez?’ y se decantó por, “¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y el bote?” 

“Todavía en el mar,” contestó Barnaby, negándose a soltarlo cuando el otro hombre comenzó a agitarse. 

“¡No! Tengo que hacerles saber que estoy vivo! ¡Me sorprende que no hayan llamado aún a la guardia costera!” Kotetsu le dio al rubio una ojeada. “Quisiera preguntarte si tienes un teléfono celular, pero...” 

El característico ladeo de la cabeza hacia un lado fue acompañado por una inquisitiva mirada. 

Kotetsu apartó su mano de la Barnaby, sus ojos abriéndose completamente por el horror mientras se ponía de pie. “¿Eres extraterrestre?” murmuró, retrocediendo. Como Barnaby continuaba observándolo, Kotetsu notó los pequeños y reveladores signos de que su salvador estaba escondiendo algo. “Barnaby...” Kotetsu exhaló por su nariz. “¿Seguirás estando aquí cuando regrese?” 

Barnaby sacudió la cabeza en un ‘no’. Kotetsu asintió y le sonrió al rubio. “Entonces, ¿te veré de nuevo en Sternbild?” 

Barnaby apartó el mentón de su pecho, donde había estado apoyado, y sonrió tímidamente al castaño. “¿Prometes no ahogarte mientras haces tu trabajo?” 

Kotetsu frunció la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Algunas veces nadamos con tiburones, así que es una promesa que no puedo mantener. Pero te diré esto, sin embargo—” Sonrió pícaramente. “¡Estaremos fuera de la ciudad por varios meses, estudiando focas moteadas en el norte—en su hábitat natural!” 

Los ojos de Barnaby se abrieron y se puso en pie de un salto. Los ojos de Kotetsu lo traicionaron, y su mirada fue más allá de la segura línea de la cintura del rubio, pero rápidamente volvió a la preocupada expresión dirigida a él. “Por favor, no hagas nada demasiado imprudente, viejo. No seré capaz de rescatarte allí.” 

Kotetsu asintió, muy serio en su respuesta, “Lo tendré en cuenta.” Esa era la primera vez que veía a su rescatador tan perturbado; no lo había notado cuando estaba inconsciente. 

“No seas demasiado amigable con extraños,” le dijo Barnaby con una reprobadora expresión. 

Kotetsu parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin expresión alguna, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar una carcajada. Recuperando el aliento, jadeó, “¡Sí que eres...! No sé qué responder a eso, Señor Extraterrestre Nudista.” 

Barnaby lo reprendió. “Ya te dije que—” 

Kotetsu sacudió la mano con la que no estaba secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. “Sí, sí. Estás muy cómodo con tu piel. Debo llamar a Antonio antes que organice una vigilia con velas en el mar por mi causa.” Con una ancha sonrisa, saludó al joven antes de comenzar a caminar por la orilla en espera de encontrar una central de seguridad. 

Cuando acabó de hacer la llamada—con los otros chillando y gritando y sollozando—Kotetsu preguntó si había alguien que pudiera darle un aventón hasta el muelle. Un hombre rubio aceptó la oferta y Kotetsu no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso atraía a cierto tipo; el número de sujetos rubios a su alrededor se estaba incrementando. El hombre se presentó como Keith Goodman con un firme apretón de manos y una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Kotetsu misma cuando tenía uno de sus mejores días, y un compañero de cuatro patas que intentó derribarlo. El castaño rió, agradecido por su traje de neopreno. No podía sentir las patas del animal a través del material mientras el perro demandaba besos afectuosos. 

“John,” lo amonestó Keith, atrapando al perro por el rojo collar con ambas manos. 

“No puedes dejarlo,” rió alguien. 

“¡Mejor dicho: no va a dejarlo!” ironizó otro. 

Keith le sonrió vergonzosamente a Kotetsu luego de apartar con esfuerzo al enorme perro. “Lo siento. Ha estado conmigo desde que ambos éramos pequeños.” 

“¡ _Todavía_ lo siguen siendo!” 

Un ligero rubor rosa cruzó el puente de la nariz del rubio mientras arrastraba a John hacia afuera. Kotetsu se despidió de todos los del edificio antes de seguir al dueño y a su mascota. Cargaron el arruinado equipo de buceo en la caja trasera de la camioneta azul de Keith y pronto estaban en viaje. 

Keith era muy comunicativo y Kotetsu pronto supo muchas cosas sobre el hombre durante el viaje de una parte de la playa hacia la otra, incluso sobre el no correspondido, unilateral amor de su vida. Aparentemente él y una jovencita muy sincera llamada Cis se habían conocido en la escuela secundaria—la historia de casi todo el mundo—pero él había sido muy tímido como para invitarla a salir; así acabaron yendo a la misma universidad y finalmente juntó el coraje. Ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa, explicándole su deseo de viajar por el mundo—“¡Puedo viajar contigo!” había dicho Keith—y que ella lo veía como un maravilloso “hermano”. 

“Ya lo he superado,” expresó Keith mientras aparcaba la camioneta lo más cerca del muelle posible. 

Kotetsu le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules que eso no era enteramente cierto. Estiró un brazo por entre el enorme perro que husmeaba a su amo, para darle a Keith un animoso apretón en el hombro. "Hay otros peces en el océano,” murmuró, preguntándose por qué la frase tocaba un sensible punto en alguna parte de su interior. Keith rió ante el intento de animarlo, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Kotetsu rió y abrió la portezuela. Se volteó y halló a Keith sosteniendo a John para que no saliera. 

“Cierre la puerta,” lo apremió el rubio. 

“¡Pero… quería que conocieras a mi equipo!” 

“¡Llévelos a la estación, señor Kotetsu, por favor!” 

Kotetsu cerró la portezuela y el hocico de John inmediatamente se apegó al vidrio, sus patas arañando la puerta desde el interior. Keith hizo un gesto de “¡váyase!” y Kotetsu comenzó a reír, alejándose. Pero tuvo que volver al darse cuenta que había olvidado su equipo de buceo. La camioneta se quedó allí hasta que el bote finalmente se acercó al muelle. Kotetsu oyó al motor apagarse y luego no hubo otra cosa más que Antonio y Karina gritando, junto a los histéricos sollozos de Iván. 

“¡Señor Kotetsu! ¡Lo vi... Lo vi, pero el señor Antonio no me permitió ir a buscarlo! ¡Y usted se _hundió_!” Karina se colgó de su brazo derecho, sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. “Entonces desapareció... ¡Y después la llamada! Señor Kotetsu, no lo vuelva a hacer ¡Iván no ha parado de llorar!” 

“¿Sólo Iván?” Kotetsu preguntó incrédulamente. “Karina—” 

“¡No estoy llorando!” contestó la joven con un chillido. 

El mismo fue repetido por Iván, quien logró calmar su llanto _hasta_ sólo dar hipidos. Nervioso, Kotetsu se acercó al chico. Iván se lanzó hacia delante, enterrando su rostro lloroso y cubierto de mocos en el traje de neopreno. “Perdón por asustarte, Iván,” murmuró contra la coronilla del chico. 

Los hipos de Iván se colaban entre sus palabras, “No debí... haberme alejado... Es mi culpa... ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado... buceando! ¡Usted...!” 

Kotetsu lo calmó mientras las lágrimas se reanudaban, envolviendo con su brazo izquierdo a los dos adolescentes, tanto como podía. Su mirada cruzó el muelle y encontró a Antonio mirándolo furioso, sus ojos igual de hinchados por el llanto. Kotetsu sonrió avergonzadamente y el ceño fruncido de su amigo se acentuó. 

**X**

Los adultos no hablaron hasta que los chicos se durmieron del llanto. Fue difícil remover el traje de buceo—ambos se negaron a que se apartara de su vista cuando Kotetsu dijo que necesitaba una ducha. Dado que a Karina no le estaría permitido entrar, dejó la vigilancia en manos de Iván. Fue una ducha incómoda, por decirlo así. El ceñido agarre de ambos se aflojó durante el sueño, así que Kotetsu pudo escapar finalmente. Encontró a Antonio escaleras abajo en el bar del hotel, velando una copa casi vacía. Ubicándose de un salto sobre la silla, dió su orden al barman y le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. 

“Me asustaste,” Admitió Antonio luego que el silencio entre ellos continuara. “Estoy acostumbrado a tus tácticas, pero... esta no fue una de ellas. Un accidente. A veces olvido que estos suceden en nuestra clase de trabajo” Antonio levantó la copa hasta sus labios, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su contenido. 

“Lo siento,” suspiró Kotetsu. Sonrió al hombre que le alcanzara la bebida, atrayéndola hacia sí. Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. No era mucho, pero lo decía de corazón. 

“¿Cómo...?” 

Kotetsu bajó su copa con cuidado y sonrió a su amigo. “¡Me rescató una sirena!” 

Antonio permaneció mirándolo por un muy largo momento, sin pestañear, hasta que una línea apareció en su mandíbula. “Kotetsu...” 

“No lo sé,” contestó Kotetsu con sinceridad, mirando fijamente el líquido ámbar en su vaso. “Tal vez la corriente me devolvió a la orilla... Todo lo que sé es que alguna alma samaritana me dio respiración boca a boca... Me volvió a la vida.” 

Antonio arqueó una ceja. “¿El tipo del camión?” 

Kotetsu le dio una sorprendida mirada antes de sonreír. "Sí que te no te pierdes detalle de nada. No. El tipo sólo me dio un aventón hasta el muelle. Tenemos que volver a la playa cuando tengamos tiempo, antes de irnos, y agradecerle apropiadamente.” Levantó la copa y tomó un sorbo. La cálida sensación viajando por su pecho era un consuelo y una distracción que necesitaba en ese momento. 

“Señor Kotetsu...” 

Kotetsu casi se ahoga durante su segundo sorbo después de oír el lloriqueo. 

De pie no tan lejos de allí, Iván tenía una de las almohadas del hotel aferrada contra su pecho. Sus labios temblaban. “Tuve una pesadilla... y usted se había ido cuando desperté.” 

Con una sonrisa, Kotetsu se levantó de la elevada silla, y dejó la bebida por sobre la barra, antes de acercarse al chico. 

_Kaede nunca buscaría mi consuelo de esta forma._

Los ojos de Iván se abrieron de par en par y Kotetsu supo que si el chico podía ver su batalla y confusión tan claramente, Antonio definitivamente sería capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal. Armándose de valor, caminó rápidamente hacia el adolescente, volteándolo para llevarlo de regreso a las habitaciones. 

Kotetsu silbó fuertemente luego de divisar a su improvisado taxista caminando de regreso a la estación de los guardavidas; John trotando felizmente a su lado, su rabo meneándose de lado a lado. Keith Goodman sin playera lucía como un dios Griego. La mente de Kotetsu inmediatamente lo comparó con Barnaby. El joven rubio tenía su considerable cantidad de músculos, pero estos eran delgados; músculos posiblemente nacidos de la natación, dado que siempre estaba rescatándolo. Sus abdominales eran definidos y se veían firmes—Kotetsu hizo una nota mental para descubrirlo cuando fuera que la “próxima vez” llegara—pero los de Keith estaban muy marcados. Y no era el único que parecía pensar lo mismo. 

Kotetsu sonrió y se acercó a su amigo, cerrando la boca de Antonio con un golpecito. “Cálmate, Bull Tank. ¡Keith!” 

Keith se detuvo en su ascenso por la escalera de la torre de los guardavidas y miró por los alrededores. John ayudó a localizar a su visitante, corriendo para recibir a su nuevo amigo; Kotetsu saludó agitando ambos brazos. Se arrodilló, permitiéndole a John tumbarlo sobre la arena, y rió mientras el perro lamía su rostro en saludo. Los ojos de Antonio permanecieron fijos en el rubio que corría hacia ellos para saludarlos, con su sonrisa de “eclipse solar cegador” — _no la mires directamente._

Keith le sonrió animosamente al atribulado hombre. “¿Usted es uno de los compañeros del señor Kotetsu?” preguntó, su sonrisa nunca desvaneciéndose. Antonio asintió anonadadamente, recitando su nombre al rubio en forma de presentación. “Soy Keith Goodman. Es una pena que no haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo el otro día...” 

Kotetsu tenía sus manos envolviendo el hocico de John, inclinándose en busca de aire, y habló, “¡Antonio es como mi hermano mayor ‘fuera de casa’!” 

Keith rió y Antonio sintió que algo se retorcía en su estómago. Kotetsu pudo ver que su amigo estaba fascinado y decidió darles algo de tiempo a solas para ver si Antonio se decantaba por la acción antes que sólo por las palabras. Le susurró a John, señalando a los dos hombres que continuaban mirándose el uno al otro. Y como si comprendiera la situación, el Labrador Dorado corrió hacia ellos después de ser liberado, rodeando a Antonio una vez antes de golpear la pierna del hombre con su cabeza. La conversación fluyó fácilmente entre los dos después de eso, y Kotetsu decidió irse por un rato. Rodó por la arena antes de ponerse en pie, quitándose cualquier grano de la misma que quedara pegada a su cuerpo. 

Suspirando con fuerza, Kotetsu decidió que un paseo era lo correcto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos del tipo cargo y pateó la arena antes de comenzar su viaje. Cuánto más se alejaba de la civilización, más pensaba en _ella._ Miró a su derecha y sonrió cuando vio la transparente figura de Tomoe caminando junto a él. Ella siempre quería estar cerca del agua, riendo alegremente mientras pateaba las olas cuando las mismas lamían sus pies desnudos. 

La figura se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente. _Ya no soy yo._

Los ojos de Kotetsu se abrieron de par en par. Ella desapareció y Kotetsu se encontró con que su mirada caía sobre una solitaria figura mientras buscaba por la presencia de ella. El fuerte sol captaba los mechones de oro puro, pero por un momento no creyó que fuera su extraterrestre nudista porque esta persona usaba bañador. 

“...¿Barnaby?” dijo dudoso. La figura miró hacia su lado y el ceño fruncido le permitió saber que sí era su salvador. 

Trotando, Kotetsu acortó la distancia, echándose sobre la arena a un lado del callado rubio. “¿Acaso la policía—No... probablemente seguirías en la cárcel.” Ladeó su cabeza ante el pensamiento. “¿Lo hiciste por mí?” 

“Sí,” contestó Barnaby “Porque parecía hacerte sentir incómodo.” 

Kotetsu comenzó a reír. “No en realidad. Sólo disfrutaba molestarte. ¿De dónde sacaste ese bañador?” 

“Lo encontré—” 

“Nudista ladrón,” jadeó Kotetsu, apartándose del otro. Sonrió pícaramente ante la mirada que posiblemente estuviera dirigida a él. “¡Bromeaba! De verdad, pensaba... Nunca estuve molesto por ti estando cómodo en su propia piel. En realidad ahora estoy incómodo por verte vistiendo ropa.” Kotetsu frunció el ceño ante el brillante cielo. “Eso no se oyó bien... pero es lo que quiero decir. Si bien nos hemos encontrado estas pocas veces, me he acostumbrado a verte... en tu propia piel.” 

Barnaby rió con suavidad, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas levantadas. “No entiendo por qué la gente las usa—las ropas. Logras que te fastidien y ridiculicen si no estás a la moda con lo que vistes, pero algunas personas también se ven ridiculizadas si están desnudas.” 

“¿Eso fue... dirigido a mi?” Murmuró Kotetsu, sentándose del mismo modo para imitar la pose del joven de manera de poder mirar su perfil; Barnaby estaba enfurruñado. Kotetsu inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire antes de exhalarla ruidosamente, “¡Está bien!” 

Barnaby observó mientras el hombre se retorcía para quitarse los zapatos. Inclinándose hacia atrás, Kotetsu comenzó a desabrochar la bragueta de sus shorts cargo. Comprendiendo las intenciones del otro hombre, Barnaby tomó el brazo izquierdo de Kotetsu, impidiendo que se quitara la ropa. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando—y fallando ante los ojos de Kotetsu—esconder su sonrisa. “Gracias, viejo, por...” no acabó la frase, inseguro de cuáles palabras remarcarían de un mejor modo el significado de su declaración; ‘por todo’, ‘¿por ser tú?’ “Y no, no fue dirigido a ti. Me refería a los nudistas reales.” 

Kotetsu abrió su boca, pero rápidamente la cerró, mordiendo su labio inferior para mantener a raya su línea de pensamientos. En vez, sonrió, utilizando su mano libre para cubrir la de Barnaby, la cual aún descansaba sobre su brazo. “De nada,” rió. Barnaby reveló su sonrisa y la mano de Kotetsu le dio un apretón a la del joven. “Y no he olvidado tu advertencia—nada de extraños, ¿verdad?” 

La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión malhumorada. “Estás burlándote de mi.” 

Kotetsu asintió; no tenía argumentos para la aseveración del chico. 

Sentados más cerca el uno del otro que antes, con sus codos rozándose, los dos hombres hablaron hasta que Kotetsu casi pudo sentir la preocupación de sus alumnos en el momento en que pusieron pie en la playa. Con un fuerte suspiro, se puso en pie, limpiando de arena la parte de trasera de sus shorts. Le sonrió a Barnaby, levantando dos dedos en una burlona imitación de un saludo. “¡Nos vemos la próxima vez, Barnaby!” 

Barnaby asintió, sonriendo. Kotetsu soltó un encantador sonido que se oyó como una risa antes de comenzar su viaje de regreso a la parte de la playa más habitada. Luego de caminar numerosos metros, se detuvo para observar sobre su hombro. Barnaby permanecía sentado en la arena, mirando el océano. Contra la luz del atardecer, Kotetsu juró que veía la débil figura de alguien sentado cerca del excéntrico rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y se colocó las manos en forma de bocina sobre su boca. “¡Barnaby!” 

La aparición se desvaneció cuando el chico volteó a verlo. 

“¡Perdí mi cámara! ¡Si la encuentras... te compraré un celular para que puedas estar en contacto conmigo!” Estaba muy lejos para saber si Barnaby sonreía o no, pero ciertamente podía sentir que si. 

“¡Haré lo más que pueda, viejo!” gritó Barnaby por respuesta. 

“¡Mi nombre es Kotetsu, _chico_!” Ahora sí que podía sentir la burlona sonrisa del muchacho. “Descarado,” murmuró antes de voltear para continuar caminando. 

Viéndolo aparecer caminando por la arena desde algún lugar, Karina se sintió lista para darle al imprudente biólogo marino un buen regaño. Pero cuanto más se acercaba Kotetsu, sin embargo, más lograba notar que el hombre estaba en un estado de felicidad similar al de aquella casual tarde casi un mes atrás, cuando prácticamente bailaba por el laboratorio. Soltó un suspiro irritado, guardando su discurso para un momento en el que Kotetsu mereciera verdaderamente sus duras palabras. 

Divisando a los adolescentes, el rostro de Kotetsu mostró una ancha sonrisa. “¡Hey!” los llamó, apurando el paso. Mirando al dúo, los enfrentó inmediatamente una vez que se detuvo. “¿Dónde está Antonio?” 

“Jugando con el perro del señor Keith,” replicó Iván con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Kotetsu comenzó a ahogarse y Karina soltó unas risitas. Iván se vió desconcertado, inclinándose para ayudar al hombre. 

“Iván...” Kotetsu finalmente fue capaz de respirar desde su posición encorvada. “Nunca... uses esa frase otra vez. Prométemelo.” Iván asintió obedientemente; pero se dijo a si mismo que a Kotetsu no le importaría si le preguntaba a Edward en qué radicaba la equivocación con esa frase. 

Componiéndose. Kotetsu se enderezó con un gruñido. “Vayamos a buscar pozas de marea, ¿o sólo quieren disfrutar de la playa?” Le sonrió a ambos chicos. 

Karina se echó el cabello hacia atrás, mirando a Iván. “¿Podemos hacer ambas cosas?” preguntó el tímido rubio, bajando la cabeza luego de hablar. 

“El equipo está en la camioneta,” dijo Karina, ya encaminándose de regreso al estacionamiento. Traía su traje de baño puesto debajo de la playera y sus shorts de jeans con los bordes deshilachados. 

**X**

Kotetsu se abstuvo de fastidiar a Antonio después que todos se encontraron en la estación. Les presentó sus alumnos a Keith. Keith inmediatamente sintió simpatía por los adolescentes, pero se sintió más atraído a Iván; ¿quizás era porque se veía a sí mismo en el chico?, reflexionó Kotetsu. Incluso se les unió en su examen de las pozas de marea, enseñándoles ciertos especimenes a los biólogos, pero utilizando los propios términos coloquiales del lugar. Cuando el sol se zambulló en el horizonte, y Karina soltó el primer bostezo, Kotetsu decidió que el día había llegado a su fin. El grupo se despidió de todos en la estación, incluyendo a John, y volvió donde la camioneta. 

Todos se durmieron durante el viaje a Sternbild. 

****

**Nota de la autora original:**

**A/N:** *llora con el rostro en las manos* ¡No sé qué sucedió! Dije Mayo, pero... ahora, esto... y el mes ni siquiera acabó todavía. *suspira* Todo lo que puedo decir, en justa advertencia es: No hay un calendario previsto de publicación (...tanto como si los lectores pueden o no verlo), así que no alimenten grandes esperanzas y expectativas 

Y con respecto a la información y locaciones... Sólo puedo tolerar una cierta cantidad de búsqueda antes que mi TDA intente apoderarse de mi. Así que solamente puse unos cuantos animales aquí y allí *murmura* 

**[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 7 de Diciembre de 2014. Hora: 21:25. Fecha de término de traducción: 24 de Enero de 2015. Hora: 18:34]**

****

**Olas que vienen, holas que van…:**

**_Traje de buceo/buzo/neoprene/neopreno:_** Esto es como cuando en vez de referirte al producto por su nombre de producto lo llamás por el nombre de la marca y ya saben de qué estás hablando… Por ejemplo acá en Argentina hay una marca de moztaza MUY conocida que se llama “Savora”. Bueno, por lo general nosotros no decimos “pasame la mostaza”, sinó que decimos muy campantes “pasame la savora” (sea la mostaza marca pirulín o savora). Con el traje de neoprene, o neopreno, pasa exactamente lo mismo, juá! Yo creía que el traje completo de buzo se denominaba así, pero resulta que… 

_“Neopreno es la marca comercial para una familia de cauchos sintéticos basadas en el policloropreno (polímero del cloropreno). El neopreno, llamado originalmente dupreno (duprene en inglés), fue la primera goma sintética producida a escala industrial. Se usa en gran cantidad de entornos, como trajes para submarinismo, aislamiento eléctrico y correas para ventiladores de automóviles.”_

Bien, y entonces el traje de buceo es…: 

_…”un traje que buzos y buceadores utilizan para protegerse del frío cuando están sumergidos en el agua. Lo forman un conjunto de prendas diseñadas para proteger al buceador del frío (en el agua se pierde temperatura rápidamente) y en menor medida de cortes y rasgaduras por el reblandecimiento de la piel. En función de su permeabilidad o impermeabilidad hay esencialmente tres tipos de trajes de buceo: El traje seco deja la cabeza, las manos y los pies al descubierto, pero cierra el traje en cada una de esas articulaciones (cuello, muñecas y tobillos), impidiendo que el agua entre en el interior. La capa de aire aprisionada en el interior del traje mantiene el cuerpo del buceador completamente seco y además ocupa la función de aislante suplementario. El traje semiseco cubre los brazos y las piernas, como el traje seco, pero a diferencia de este el cierre estanco no se encuentra al nivel de las muñecas y los tobillos sino en las axilas y las ingles. El agua penetra por tanto bajo el neopreno y moja los brazos y las piernas del buceador. El traje húmedo es el más barato y el más común entre los buceadores. En los trajes húmedos el agua penetra en el interior del traje, es decir entre el traje y el cuerpo del buceador, formando una pequeña capa de agua aprisionada que calentada por el cuerpo del buceador sirve de aislante suplementario al neopreno. En función del grado deseado de protección contra el frío los fabricantes dotan a sus trajes de buceo de un mayor o menor espesor de neopreno. Cuanto más espesor mejor protección contra el frío pero también menos movilidad y más tiempo se tarda en ponerse el traje.”_ **(Fuente: Wikipedia)**

**_Certificación de buceo:_** Vayamos por partes, dijo Jack El Destripador… Empecemos diferenciando entre las tres categorías que la gente desinformada como yo no tenía ni idea. A ver, aquella que está levantando la mano en el fondo. 

—… ¿Puedo ir al baño? 

… Sí, andá… A ver, vos, la de la izquierda con la mano levantada. 

—¿Kotetsu qué es? 

…¿Lindo y adorable? 

—Ja já… 

Bueno, hablando en serio Kotetsu es un “buceador”. Como dije, hay tres categorías: “Submarinista, buzo y buceador”. No son los mismo, ojo. Los submarinistas son aquellos que están a bordo de un sumergible o submarino. Los buzos son aquellos que usan una escafandra (ese casco grande con ventanitas), y están conectados a la superficie a través de una manguera que se llama “narguilé”, que lleva el aire y el cable de comunicación, o la fibra óptica en caso de llevar cámara de video en el traje. Esta gente se pasa horas en mucha profundidad para realizar toda clase de trabajos de reparación o construcción. Si alguno vio la peli “Men of Honor” (Hombres de Honor), ya sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Bueno, por último tenemos a los buceadores, que es lo que son Kotetsu e Iván, y lo que aspira ser Karina. El buceador usa una escafandra autónoma de buceo, osea, carga su propio equipo y no necesita necesariamente contacto con el exterior para desarrollar su trabajo. Entonces tenemos a nuestros buenos buceadores con sus tanques de aire y reguladores, sus antiparras y su traje de neopreno. 

—¿La fuente de todo esto? 

**“ZCO-Zaragoza Club Odisea, 1999. Club aragonés de buceo deportivo y científico FEDAS/CMAS” y “Buceo XXI”.**

—¿Qué tiene que hacer Karina para conseguir la certificación? Porque si puedo evitar que la consiga, lo hago. No quiero que se acerque más todavía a mi Kotetsu. 

—¡Ni yo! 

—¡Yo tampoco quiero! 

Hey, hey, hey, tranquilas, ustedes! Cualquier atolondrado no puede ser buceador simplemente por jugar a Bob Esponja en Fondo Bikini. Hay cosas que estudiar antes. Hay muchos lugares donde estudiar y entrenar para buceador, pero el más conocido internacionalmente (y donde seguramente va Karina) es este: “Professional Association of Diving Instructors”(Asociación Profesional de Instructores de Buceo) o PADI, que es la escuela de buceo más grande del mundo ya que cuenta con cientos de filiales en muchos países. Tiene varios cursos de ingreso y un rango de certificaciones de instructor, y ofrece cursos de buceo técnico. El aprendizaje se basa en módulos de teoría y práctica, con libros, cd-room, o aprendizaje en línea. Para ver si estudiaste todo como corresponde, un instructor de buceo te dice “saquen una hoja y después metan las patas en el agua”. El aprendizaje práctico se da entrenando en aguas confinadas (como una pileta o aguas poco profundas, como la bañera de tu casa), y si no te creíste Nemo y no tragaste agua como un imbécil pensando que podías respirar como Aquaman, te dan el certificado de que podés dejar el flota flota y abrir los ojos bajo el agua sin que estos te ardan. 

(Bueno, se estaba poniendo todo muy técnico y difícil de explicar…) 

**(Fuente de los datos serios: Wikipedia)**

**_Serpiente krait marina:_** Es una variedad de serpiente de mar que también es conocida como _serpiente marina China_ , y en Japón como _eramu umi hebi_ (bicho de m*erda, en Argentina). Su divertido nombre científico es Laticauda colubrina (tengo una prima que se llama igual!), y seguramente la habrán visto en algún documental o dibujito animado, porque las más conocidas son esas serpientes con rayas negras y blancas que nadan felices de la vida sin tenerle miedo a nada (somos fauna marina, no estúpidos; dijeron los depredadores). Es que su veneno está formado de neurotoxinas y miotoxinas (que hablando en castellano significa que todos los nervios de tu cuerpo se paralizan y te morís asfixiado, y para ponerle más sal al caldo, se te pudren los músculos y la piel donde sea que te mordió. Estás jodido si te pica una de estas, lo mires por donde lo mires, já!). Gracias a Dios comen peces, no personas, y se las puede encontrar en zonas costeras de Australia, Japón, China, y en otras aguas tropicales o subtropicales. Sí, podés bañarte en la ducha tranquila que ahí no pasa nada. **(Fuente de los datos serios: Wikipedia y kayakdemar (punto) org)**

**_Banco de peces:_** No, estos no te prestan dinero y tenés que devolverlo con el triple de intereses. Un banco de peces es cuando hay un montón de pescaditos que dan vueltas y van todos para un lado, y después giran todos y van todos para el otro, y así. Como los peces que hacían las imitaciones en Buscando a Nemo, ¿vieron? Los que cantan “Y somos muy machos, vivimos borrachos y sólo nos gusta la maaaaar”, esos. 

**_Estrella de mar corona de espinas:_** Conocida también como acantáster planci, es una variedad de estrella marina que se alimenta de coral. Es de color violeta rojizo y a veces blanca, y como su nombre ya te lo dice, está recontra recubierta de espinas que encima, si las tocás por curioso, te tenés que aguantar horas de dolor, náuseas, vómitos, que se te inflame la parte afectada y que aprendas por las malas que cuando te dicen ‘NO TOQUÉS NADA!!!’ significa eso. Hay un problemita con estos bichos, porque su depredador natural es un caracol marino llamado “caracol tonel” —que se come las crías de la estrella y mantiene la población tranqui—, que está siendo diezmado por coleccionistas, y por lo tanto, a menos caracol más estrellas, y a más estrellas menos coral; y a menos coral menos otras cosas y PUM!, chau planeta o algo así. 

**_Focas moteadas:_** Es la clásica foca común grís que vemos en documentales o zoológicos. Se las encuentra en las aguas costeras del norte del Océano Atlántico y del Pacífico, en el Mar Báltico y en el Mar del Norte. (¿Por qué en los circos las focas miran para arriba?... Porque miran a los focos) 

**_Bull Tank:_** O Toro Tanque. La verdad es que busqué si era una raza de toro, o alguna mezcla genética de los mismos, y en español hallé algo, pero no le encuentro todavía el significado correcto de a qué cuernos se refiere… Porque hay unos tanques en la milicia que se llaman Bull Tank, y al final terminé recontra confundida. 

**_“Jugando con el perro del señor Keith”:_** Ay, mátenme… Sé que guarda una inequívoca connotación sexual, pero no pude encontrar la definición _exacta._ Y ya busqué en “Urban Dictionary” y en “Online Slang Dictionary”, entre otras páginas… Encontré algunas definiciones interesantes, pero nada que se ajustara a esta frase: _Jugar con el perro._ La mayor parte de las páginas tiran tips cutes sobre cómo jugar con tu perro de manera normal, y sin dobles sentidos… Lo que me maravilla es que Karina lo haya entendido. 

**_Pozas de marea:_** “Las pozas de marea son charcos que se forman entre las rocas y los sedimentos cercanos a la orilla del mar, al quedar masa de agua atrapada cuando baja la marea. Se llaman también charcos intermareales. De esos charcos, cada uno constituye un hábitat, efímero para algunas de las criaturas, y en conjunto albergan animales de los que muchos, por su adaptabilidad, han llamado fuertemente la atención de naturalistas y biólogos marinos. Al ser muchos de ellos lugares de fácil acceso, se han empleado tradicionalmente para la recolección de alimento en forma de molúscos, crustáceos, peces pequeños, etc.” **(Fuente: Wikipedia)**

**_TDA:_** “Trastorno con déficit de atención” o ADD en el original. “Se trata de un trastorno del comportamiento caracterizado por distracción moderada a grave, períodos de atención breve, inquietud motora, inestabilidad emocional y conductas impulsivas. Habitualmente, los síntomas empeoran en las situaciones que exigen una atención o un esfuerzo mental sostenidos o que carecen de atractivo o novedad intrínsecos (p. ej., escuchar al maestro en clase, hacer los deberes, escuchar o leer textos largos que no son de sus gustos, o trabajar en tareas monótonas o repetitivas)” **(Fuente: Wikipedia)**

****

**Nota de la traductora bipo:**

Cómo extrañaba todo esto…!!!! Fue un año muy de m*erda el 2014, y estoy tratando en este de volver al cauce y seguir con todo esto que me hace terriblemente feliz… Me cuesta agarrarle el ritmo a sentarme y traducir, pues estuve muuuuucho tiempo inactiva con los fics (dedicándome más que nada a subtitular videos), y me pasa que estoy un rato traduciendo y ya me distraigo y me voy al carajo, o a ver tele, o tirarme delante del ventilador, que este verano es muy caluroso. Me costó un horror sentarme a terminar de pasar este capítulo al español, pero ya era hora. No prometo que voy a subir actualizaciones una detrás de otra, pero no pienso abandonar del todo esto, gentes. 

Oh! Y gracias por las solicitudes de amistad en facebook, por los mensajes, por quienes se animan a hablarme en el messenger del face (a veces no tengo tiempo de conversar largo y tendido, pero trato de contestar, aunque no sea el mismo día), y por todo ese cariño que me demuestran, que hace que me de vergüenza, porque soy una persona común y corriente igual que todo el mundo, y cuando me tienen en tan alta estima me preocupa que cuando conozcan mi lado “humano” se decepcionen... 

Nos vemos en la traducción de otro capi!!!


End file.
